


玫瑰玫瑰我爱你

by Quartettsatz



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Genderswap, Witch!Bowie, witch-hunt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartettsatz/pseuds/Quartettsatz
Summary: Mick Ronson was once a gardener in Hull.
Relationships: David Bowie & Jimmy Page, David Bowie/Mick Ronson
Kudos: 7





	玫瑰玫瑰我爱你

玫瑰玫瑰我爱你

长久以来，王宫使用的鲜花一直依靠王国南部的供应。有的珍奇花卉采摘后必须快马送达，否则将迅速枯萎失色。有这样一位忠心侍臣，他想为女王的生日献上惊喜。在南部城市寻觅时，他意外听到一个传说：王国最好的园丁出自一个北方小镇，他栽培出了永不凋谢的玫瑰。  
他返回宫内，向掌管文献的博士打听。后者是整个都城最博学的人，上知星辰轨迹下通河流水文，但在被问到永不凋谢的玫瑰时，博士沉默了。他先是以馆内没有任何相关记录推脱，侍臣继续追问，博士又说，我劝你赶快放弃这个想法。永生不死违反自然规律，这一定是禁忌的魔法产物，而魔法讲究等价交换，为了获得这种玫瑰，那园丁一定要付出不可逆转的代价。

侍臣并没有泄气，他打探到小镇的名字，告假前去搜寻。那是一个枯淡而近乎萧条的地方，居民在蚀骨的风中排队去教堂礼拜。他连续询问了几个人才找到本地花市，花卉和花农一样瑟缩而干瘪，似乎在被摘下之前，它们已经急不可耐地凋零。  
侍臣上前问候：打扰了，我想问关于永不凋谢的玫瑰的事情，你们是否知道这样一个园丁……  
他收到了更加警惕的注视、更少善意的眼光。不管你是为了什么，最好立刻打道回府。一个花农说，这是遭天谴的东西，要不看在你是女王使节的份上，你现在就该被押送宗教法庭审判。  
侍臣吓坏了，但他决定冒一把险。他出钱买下了摊位上剩余的花，并提出请花农们去酒馆喝一杯。金币到手后，他们犹疑地答应了。在酒馆的角落里，他被告知，永不凋谢的玫瑰和种植它们的园丁的确是存在的，或者说，存在过。园丁曾经也只是普通的园丁，直到某一天，客人发现花园里的玫瑰变得前所未有地饱满鲜艳，摘下后也从不腐坏。于是园丁被指控与魔女进行了邪恶的交易，背弃信仰换取永生的花朵。他被送上宗教法庭，陪审团一致表示支持死刑。园丁立即被处决，为了防止恶灵作祟，他头颅被砍下埋在荨麻田里，心脏被挖出弃置，身体则被镇压于教会后方。  
这太荒谬了。侍臣小心地压低声音，魔女这类人物也是真实存在的吗？我看到这镇子明明很是平静。  
花农们彼此对视，似乎决定要讲出一个直见性命的秘密。其中一人凑近侍臣的耳朵，他感到灼热的酒气：园丁见过魔女，但她并没对这里造成什么损害.....他死后大家试图抓捕魔女，但再没人见过她。

侍臣带着一大捧蔫掉的花朵回到了住处。他又去教会寻找相关记录，但牧师知晓来意后，一概缄口不言，礼貌而坚决地把他请了出去。在踩空跌下台阶之前，他得知的唯一消息是，种出永生玫瑰的花园也已被烧毁，没有任何子种留下。  
他又想出了一个法子，去寻找园丁的家人。自园丁被审判处死后，亲故星散全国，只有一个胞妹住在近郊。侍臣又敲响了她的门。在等待应门时他注意到，庭院里没有种植任何花草。  
和之前几次一样，侍臣直接说明了来意：我想了解永生不死的玫瑰和它的园丁。他用力抵住门，亮出女王使节的标志。我听到了他和魔女交易的传说，你难道不想证明他的清白吗？  
妹妹重新开门请他进来。待侍臣落座后，她说，魔女是存在的，兄长也的确见过魔女。他曾向我说起这件事，魔女拥有禁忌的法术和永恒的青春。审判的指控全部成立，除了最根本的一条：兄长从没与魔女做过交易，他到死都是个不会魔法的人类，因为他不曾和魔女进行任何交换来习得禁术。从这一点说，他是无辜的。  
那么你如何确认他没有和魔女进行交易？侍臣试探地问，还好她没被激怒，而是冷静地回答问题：因为他和我解释了一切，兄长是个不会说谎的人。他曾经向魔女提出一个请求——并不是请求学习赐予永生的魔法，非常无害，但魔女拒绝了。她说自己无法给出交换的条件。之后我们都没再见到魔女，而有一天，莫名其妙地，他的花园里就开满了不死的玫瑰。  
我想知道他对魔女提出了什么请求。侍臣急切地问，这次却没得到答案。我相信他不会出于私心和魔女进行交换。园丁的妹妹说，所以我没问，他也没有多说。即使是最诚恳的人也会有自己的秘密。我劝你，趁还来得及，想想有什么别的礼物能送给女王吧......永生的玫瑰听着寓意好，却不是什么适合送给陛下的东西。  
侍臣还有满腹的问题：那你的兄长是怎么遇到了魔女？既然没有达成交换，他为什么又能种出不会凋谢的玫瑰？但园丁的妹妹无法给出更多的真相。他告别了，回到投宿的旅店。北方天气恶劣，不似都城，这一晚狂风大作，下起雨来。在雷雨夜里，他做了一个梦。

他梦见了另一个雷雨夜和他苦苦寻觅的园丁。白天很是晴朗，深夜却暴风骤雨纷纷而至。被雷鸣惊醒的园丁披衣出门抢救他的花园。把几盆花转移到室内后，他打算支起棚子为室外的花苗挡风，刚要动手就听得一声响，一个人和着雨从天而落砸在玫瑰丛上。  
园丁手里的工具掉了一地，他捡起一根木棒想要防卫，花丛上的人立刻坐起来抖抖头发，非常认真地对他宣布：我是你们俗称的魔女。  
......魔女不应当意外掉到别人家花园里。园丁说。  
我被一个黑巫师驱逐出了领地，今晚的暴风雨就是他干的好事。你听见那声音了吗？不是雷声，是他豢养的龙在咆哮。真是要命。  
这么说你学艺不精......园丁伸出手把她搀起来，而魔女着急地打断了他。我是初出茅庐！她说，一边倒吸气一边拔掉扎进手里的玫瑰刺。她从手心聚起火焰想要照亮，然而火苗马上被雨浇灭了。  
你要来我屋里避雨吗？你可以用壁炉烤干衣服，也有医药给你包扎。园丁为她打开了门，头顶又是闪电跟着一声雷鸣——或者龙的吼声。魔女立刻提起斗篷钻进了屋里。

一想起被毁的花园，园丁就辗转反侧难以入眠，只得听了一晚雷声。还好清早时暴雨渐渐平息。魔女已经重新整备好，站在门前。  
园丁摘了一朵玫瑰，它从昨晚的事故中幸免于难，堪堪绽开的一层花瓣还挂着雨水。他把玫瑰递到魔女手中：送给你。  
魔女举起花吻了一下，又把它放回园丁手里。在她身边待过一刻，玫瑰似乎愈加鲜妍若流、明丽可爱。  
我刚对这朵花施了魔法，从此之后它将再也不会腐朽凋零。魔女说，毁掉了你的花园真是过意不去，我会想办法补偿的。要么，就把你种的花都变成永生的吧？这样你就再也不用担心保鲜了。  
你不可以给我一次性永生的花园。客人们要不断地重新来购买鲜花，我才能维持营生......园丁有些尴尬地解释。虽然枯萎的花很是可惜，但总会有新的长出来，你为什么非要把它变成永不凋零的呢？  
很多人都送过我花，我把它们都用魔法保存了起来。这样，即使这些人离开，也有永远新鲜的花作装饰。魔女突然拉起他的手放在自己胸口，园丁刚想说什么，就感到手掌底下空洞的静寂。魔女解释道：我从黑巫师那里学到了永驻青春的魔法，被我施加法力的事物都会不腐不死。这样的魔术成本很是高昂，作为代价，我交换了自己的心。  
园丁还是把那朵玫瑰插进了她斗篷的领扣里：不知道你会不会再来......但我的花园就在这里。我保证，每次见到你，都会为你摘一支新开的玫瑰。  
魔女没有回答，只是摘下了帽子看着他。在雨后新晴里，他看清了魔女的一双眼睛，生得颜色相异。这就是用来蛊惑人类的魔眼吗？他有些晕眩地想。

从没有人承诺每次都送我新的玫瑰。魔女说，这想必是比一次性的永生更艰深的魔法......黑巫师曾经和我提过一次，如果要获取人类的承诺，给出的代价非比寻常。  
我不需要你交换什么。园丁困惑地说。我只是想让你能收到新鲜的花......这也算我的本职。魔法竟是这样精打细算的学问吗？如果可能我甚至想把自己人类的心脏送给你。  
魔女没有再说话，非常慌乱地重新戴好帽子，在他脸上吻了一下便转身离开。她在斗篷上附了悬浮咒语，展开后整个人立刻消失于天边。离开此地时，她的领扣里仍然插着那支玫瑰。园丁回头看了眼自己一片狼籍的花园，魔女拿走的是这里最后一朵完好的花。  
他重新栽培了花苗，等着新一轮的收获。出乎他的意料，这一茬生长得格外快速，开出了他从没见过的、美丽硕大的重瓣玫瑰。顾客抢空了这些玫瑰，没过一些日子又返回控告，说他串通魔女种出了禁忌的花朵。

侍臣梦见园丁被从家里强行带走。隔着层叠的人群，他看到市民正往花园里投掷火把。在宗教法庭上，园丁穿戴着他染了泥点的白衬衣和草帽——帽子立刻被摘下来扔掉。在陪审团的包围中，他开口：我曾经遭遇魔女，千真万确。人群爆发出阵阵喊声。他接着又说，但魔女没有与我进行任何交易，我是清白的，永生的玫瑰是我也没有猜到的意外。  
那它们是魔女对你的报答了？法官责问道，陪审团发出一阵笑声。园丁不解地扫视周围：她没有任何需要报答我的。而且是魔女自己讲明了不会与我进行交易，不论我要的是什么，她说接受人类的承诺要付出她无法接受的代价，她说......

园丁的声音如水月荡开散尽，侍臣没有听清最后一句话，他被漏进窗缝的阳光照醒了。今天是他告假外出的最后一天，明天，他就必须返回首都。即使一无所获，他还是决定在北方难得的晴日里出门走走。鬼使神差一样地，他走到了园丁生前的住处，房屋旁有一片焦黑的土地，依稀能看见残留的根系。在被烧毁的玫瑰园前，他看见一个穿戴长斗篷的女人——按理说，没有人想拜访这片被诅咒的花园。她听见侍臣靠近，转身面向他抬起头来。她生得一副奇妙的相貌，看起来天真而妖异，让人难以揣测年龄。侍臣看到她颜色相异的眼睛，宛如一记重击直落心头。  
他问出了这趟旅行中一直挂在嘴边的问题：你能告诉我一切的真相吗？关于曾经住在这里的园丁和他永不凋谢的玫瑰。  
那是我送他的离别礼物，我以为他会喜欢。他提出的请求代价过于高昂，我给不得，只能这么送他一个惊喜。魔女重新转回去望着玫瑰园。侍臣壮着胆子又走近了一步：我能知道你所谓的代价吗？据我所知，园丁没有提出任何要求，只说要在每次见面时送你一朵新的玫瑰.....  
这就是关键。魔女仍然没有看他。他不知道自己提出了怎样的要求，但人类的承诺对我们来说都是语言构成的魔法，每一个都需要等价交换。他的承诺等同给出自己的心，我却没有第二个给他，那么还有什么能与其等价？我学艺不精，只记得那需要一个比永恒青春更昂贵的条件......园丁死后我重新去阅读了黑巫师的文献，才想起来我在门下学习时他警告我的：获得人类的承诺，你得给出等量的自由。你要他这辈子都为你采摘新鲜玫瑰、要他陪伴，为了公平，必交付他你一生的自由。  
我没有和他说清楚，因为我真的很害怕。魔女说，那时候我还是一个末流的魔女，不知道还有什么别的能给他了。  
侍臣走上前去，和她一起近距离看着花园的残骸。魔女俯身将一朵玫瑰放到焦土上。那是她一直别在衣领上的，像今早刚摘下来的鲜花，颜色是他不曾见过的殷红欲滴，躺在深黑的土壤上，好似一颗溢满血的心脏。

Fin.


End file.
